The Assassin of Arendelle
by Lmoore3
Summary: The Kingdom Of Arendelle is in trouble...and the only person who can combat this threat...is you. Armed with your skill, knowledge and expertise, can you save this foreign kingdom from being pushed into a war between kingdoms? Find out now. Elsa x Male Reader (Assassin).
1. Prologue

**_Okay, guys good news. My 'Assassin Of Arendelle' story is back up and I'm prepared to keep it that way. Any objections? Anyone? Then let the story begin..._**

**_yet again._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 0, Prologue <strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Mid Afternoon...(Under) Timber Island, Roma...<em>**

_An assassin initiation was beginning as its members from many different backgrounds and cultures are formed under one roof and under one goal: to continue the fight between control and freedom. But this initiation was far more important then you think because it's **YOUR** ascension ceremony. __As you walk forward, down the aisle with the current assassin members eyeing you as you approach thementor in charge of this group in this part of the bow in respect as he begins the ceremony with a prayer. _

_"_Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin. **("Nothing is true, everything is permitted" in Arabic.") **The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words", the mentor of the Assassins Order in Europa said.

**Mentor: **_"Stay your blade..." _

** You: **_"...From the flesh of an innocent."_

**Mentor: **_"Hide in plain sight..." _

**You:** _"...And be one with the crowd."_

**Mentor:**_"Remember...never...**EVER**..."_

**You: **_"...Compromise the Brotherhood."_

**Mentor**:"_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."_

**You: **"..._Nothing is true."_

**Mentor**: "_Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."_

**You**: "..._Everything is permitted."_

**Mentor**: "_We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins,_" the Mentor said as everyone cheered as the Mentor ushered you over to brand you with the seal of the Assassins.

_"In this modern age, we are not so literal as our ancestors, but our seal is no less permanent," the Mentor said as he grabs a 'heated' metal set of tongs to brand your left ring finger with a mark. The pain was there but you showed no facial wince of pain. _

_Now for your final initiation test. You must ascend the staircase and perform a Leap of Faith into the water surrounding Timber Island._

_"Yessir, Mentor," you said as you ascend the stair case and look out into the open view of the small buildings, it's boundaries, the water and the mountains in the distance. You quickly take a position onto the Viewpoint and synch in with the hawk's perch for a moment before you pray a small prayer before you leap/dive into the water with a loud..._

**_'SPLASH!'_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Shortly...<strong>_

Your head was still spinning from you **Leap of Faith** but that's how it is to finalize your initation into the Brotherhood. As you swam your way back to the shore and onto the coblestone ground of Timber Island. You looked up and stared at the Assasssin Den's perch you just flew off of and wonder what's next? All you could do was shrug your shoulders and walk back inside the hideout to confront your mentor about your future in the brotherhood.

"Congratulations (Y/N) on your promotion to the rank of Assassin," your mentor said with a smile as he patted your back.

"But your promotion couldn't have came at a better time," he said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"What troubles you, mentor," you ask in a concern manner.

"I...I need you to go on an 'extended' assignment, (Y/N)," he said as he pulled out a scroll to give to you as he began to explain the mission's details.

"As you should know as Mentor of the 'European' Assassin Order/Brotherhood, it's my job to find out whatever happens going on from here (in Timber Island, Roma) to London and everything (including countries) in between," he points out as you nod in agreement."And we have just received word that a small country named Arendelle may need some assistance."

"Arendelle," you ask feeling like you've heard that name before.

"Yeah, believe it or not, there was an incident that happened barely a year ago when it's newly coronated Queen accidentallly froze her entire kingdom in an everlasting winter for a full 18 hours," he summarizes to you.

"Wow, amazing," you said in awe.

"But rest assured, she brought back summer and everyone was happy with her rule...until this day," the mentor said with a hint of venom for that last part.

"What do you mean? What's happening in the Kingdom of Arendelle nowadays," you ask in concern.

"Well, years ago before the brotherhood ever adopted you, we actually had a strong presence and reputation in Arendelle. At the time, the monarchs who ruled Arendelle before knew about us and who often task us with assassination contracts, escort missions and deliveries to foreign kingdoms.

"I see," you say in response as your mentor continues.

"But when the crime rate went down to barely 10 percent, we vacated Arendelle," he commented leaving you curious.

"Why did you leave," you asked, wanting to know more.

"We didn't have a reason to stay. Most of the crime came from foreign kingdoms but we knew one day when Arendelle may not need us anymore and when that day came, the King and a pregnant Queen respected our decision. As a parting gift, they gave a special coin that when shown to the guards, it gives you complete immunity from getting arrested," the mentor said as he tossed a coin your way.

The coin has the seal of the royal family of Arendelle on one side with a blank side on the other.

"Cool," you muttered as your mentor got your attention.

"(Y/N), I'm going to summarize this the best way possible and how vital this mission is not just for our cause but for the whole world. With Altair dealing with business in Masyaf, Ezio busy with the Ottoman Empire at the border of Asia/Europe, and Edward Kenway dealing with numerous foreign pirates of various nations off the coast of Jamaica. Not to mention, a native American named Connor is dealing with the British on American soil while Aveline de Grandpre is busy with slavery problems in Louisiana (New France) and Arno Darwin is dealing with civil unrest of the French Revolution in France; not to far from here. In other words, we are being spread too thin across the globe and you are the only person who is available for this mission. This is why you are that important when you were promoted earlier because we need a "unsung hero" to help a nation its time of need.

You were stunned. Were you that important to the brotherhood when you first joined? Aside from having the best skills and kills in this city, you didn't think to highly of yourself until your mentor said something now.

"(Y/N) (L/N), I hereby task you with protecting Arendelle and its royal family members, so that the Templars can't jumpstart a war between the nations. If done so, lives will be lost while our enemies, the Templars **_could_** swoop in to save the day **OR** rebuild everything in their own image when the warring crisis has stopped," the mentor said knowing the possible ending scenarios were for Arendelle and it's neighboring kingdoms as you gulped in fear of even seeing that image pop into your head.

"Yes sir, mentor. If it keeps us ahead of the Templars, I'm all for it, sir," you say with enthusiam as you acknowledge him with a smile.

"Good. You will receive more information about Arendelle on your way there. Dimissed," he ordered as you walk out of his office to pack your things.

"Godspeed. Young hero," he muttered as he pulled out some wine to sooth his thoughts.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong> ...Later...On A Ship Towards Arendelle...<strong>_

As you sit on a barrel watching the Sun make the water on the open ocean sparkle like glitter, you begin to think what is Arendelle going to be like. You were jugged from yuour thoughts as hand came onto your left shoulder.

"Hey, (Y/N)," the unknown man say getting your attention.

"John, how are you," you ask one of the sailors you now all too well.

"So is it true," he asked for answer to a rumor.

"What is," you ask in complete confusion.

"Are you really...the one of the best assassins in Roma," he asked making you give a smirk and shake your head.

"No, you see I have been working up through the ranks doing everything I could to become what I am now. From fighting Templars, running errands, and helping others, you could say I'm just a **"concern-citizen-who-is-willing-to-help-make-a-peaceful-atmosphere**," you explain as your friend starts to get your meaning.

When you were growing up in the order, you wanted to be different then every single person on the roster, from rookies to professionals alike. So you choose the most diplomatic missions possible because you wanted to be the "Unsung Hero" you always wanted to be.

And it's because of those missions that the people of Roma all the way to Florence in the North were proud of what you good Samaritans are doing keeping the peace of Italy for everyone to enjoy. **(But that's not the MAIN reason why you ARE different from everyone else...)**

"Wow...," John said as he thought of an idea that you may like.

"Hey (Y/N), why don't we sing a song to pass the time," John suggested as you smile in agreement.

"The usual," John asked.

"The usual," you answer as you stood up and started the sea shanty.

* * *

><p>"Here we go! We are outward bound for Kingston town," you sang as you got on top of a bigger barrel.<p>

"With a heave-o, haul," the crew sang in the background.

"An' we'll heave the ol' wheel round an' round," you continued as you grabbed hold of the steering wheel to the ship.

**"Good mornin' ladies all,"** you all sang unison.

"An' when we get to Kingston town," you sang.

"With a heave-o, haul," the crew sang.

"Oh, 'tis there we'll drink and sorrow drown," you versed picking of a pitcher of wine and quickly drinking it contents before the next verse.

**"Good mornin' ladies all,"** you all sang in unison.

"Them gals down south are free an' gay," you sang thinking 'free' women in the southern countries.

"With a heave-o, haul," the crew sang.

"Wid them we'll spend our hard-earned pay," you sang as you pull out some European currency but quickly pocketed it in your pants.

**"Good mornin' ladies all," **you all sang in unison.

"We'll swing around, we'll have good fun," you sang as you saw your crew dancing around.

"With a heave-o, haul," the crew sang.

"An' soon we'll be back on the homeward run," you sang as you thought of travelling back to Roma whenever you could.

**"Good mornin' ladies all,"** you all sang in unison.

"An' when we get to Bristol town," you sang.

"With a heave-o, haul," the crew sang.

"For the very last time, we'll waltz around," you sang as your crew switch dance partners and danced a new jig.

**"Good mornin' ladies all,"** you all sang in unison.

"With Poll and Meg an' Sally too," you sang thinking of some vendors who sold you armor, clothes and paintings when you visited them at their shops back in Roma.

"With a heave-o, haul," the crew sang.

"We'll drink an' dance wid a hullabaloo," you sang as you danced with a sailor who was matching your pace but you quickly let him go before the next verse.

**"Good mornin' ladies all,"** you all sang in unison.

"So a long goodbye to all you dears," you sang as you waved goodbye to an island far off starboard (right side).

"With a heave-o, haul," the crew sang.

"Don't cry for us, don't waste yer tears," you sang imitating a sad, heartbroken woman.

**"Good mornin' ladies all,"** you all sang in unison for the finale and began cheering and hugging each other.

"LAND HO," someone shouted from the crows nest as you walked over to the bow (front side) and eyed the ever growing kingdom in the distance.

"Arendelle...Here I come," you say as the sailors prepare for docking.

* * *

><p><strong>I will grant you your abilityabilities in future chapters. Just to keep it interesting for you...and the story. **

**Anyway, you are here and Arendelle needs a hero but what can you do to help. Well, you won't know until you see it for yourself. More action, more heroics, and more drama coming your way. Until next time, hero.**

**Remember to read, review then repeat.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Onward, ho, young assassin. It's time to set up shop in your new home and take up and see what Arendelle has to offer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...Arriving At The Docks...<strong>_

Your ship began to dock next to the boardwalk. As the guards patrolling nearby saw the ship, they began to investigate and prepared any unnecessary surprises from foreign nations who want to start trouble.

"Halt, state your business," the young guardsman commanded as you were the first one off the ship to talk to them and defuse this situation.

"It's okay, sir. We are just a simple merchant ship just delivering some much needed goods for the city of Arendelle," you explained as some of the crew began to off load some of the cargo onto the boardwalk.

"Okay, then. Send word to Councilman Kai, stuff like this falls under his authority," the first guardsman ordered to the second one who saluted and ran towards the castle in the distance.

"So while we have some time to alone, why don't you tell me what's happening to the fair kingdom that stands in front of me," you properly analyze the situation around you and the guard to ask about Arendelle's situation.

"I didn't expect you to care about Arendelle so openly. Usually, visitors from foreign kingdoms would have something bad to say which would end with them being escorted from the castle...forcibly," the guard said in surprise about you caring about Arendelle. You must be the first guy in awhile to say something positive about the kingdom.

"Believe me, sir. I DO care about this place. More then you think," you say with determination in your eyes that makes the guards squint in ear for a brief second before regaining his composure.

"Alright, then. Let's walk and talk. Knowing Minister Kai, he would probably be with Queen. Helping her keep her faith and emotions high," he says as he turns will you follow suit, starting the conversation off with questions of Arendelle's History.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...At Castle Arendelle...<strong>_

Princess Anna of Arendelle, younger sister to the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa was talking with one of the elder maids Gerda...about what's been happening in their kingdom as of late.

"I don't understand, Gerda. Why aren't guards doing something about these problems going on Arendelle."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Princess Anna. I wish I could help but it's not in my job description," Gerda pointed out as Anna just huffed.

"First, their was a kidnapping, then a theft, what next," Anna rhetorically asked.

"Well, don't jinx it, milady. You won't like the answer," Gerda warned as Anna continued on with her rant.

"And on top of all that, the council is hounding Elsa to find a suiter, so she can be married and have a heir to the throne but...,"

"But you think its too early for that," Gerda realized.

"Of course! Don't you think it would be unfair for politcal figures to even suggest the thought of getting married ASAP when you are single without EVER being in a relationship," Anna asked the elder lady with concern.

"When you say it like that then yes, it is unfair," Gerda replied. "Please, Princess Anna. I'm doing everything I can on the council from making this turn into a political war."

"It's not YOU I'm worried about Gerda...or Kai. It's about Elsa," Anna said as she calmed down with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I just want her to be happy. I mean ever since last year, I just don't want her to miserable and alone for the rest of her life," Anna says with a frown as Gerda puts a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I'm sure your sister will find a suitor sooner or later," Gerda said with a smile.

"I just hope its someone she can meet on her own and can get along with, instead of the council setting her up with a blind date that most likely end badly," Anna said as Gerda nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyway, I'm going into town to get some chocolate for dessert tonight," Anna said as she prepared to walk away but looks at Gerda one more time. "You just tell me about what happens at the next council meeting," Anna asked. In which, Gerda agreed with a bow.

"Yes, Princess Anna."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Later...<strong>_

The guard and I have been walking through these crowded streets of Arendelle for nearly 2 whole hours now and eventually, he was called away by his friends for other duties that needed his attention.

"Hmmm. This would be a good time to see if I can find an Assassin's Den," you mutter to yourself as you eye every building down each building until you come across an abandoned church that says **"CONDEMNED".**

"Perfect. This will do nicely," you commented as you look around making sure nobody suspicious was following you as you enter the church.

"Structural integrity is sound...," you said giving a knock-knock onto a pillar that just vibrated, letting some dust drop onto the ground as you continued on.

"Rooms are spacious and surprisingly clean...," you noted looking at the main sanctuary that had little dust onto the floor.

"And the smell...," you began taking a sniff. "Hmmm...Mild. I'm amazed nothing died in here...yet," you commented as you looked down the hallway towards the next corridor to find a staircase.

"I wonder where this will led me to," you ask as you traversed the staircase to the lower levels of the church. As you got further down, you began to notice some unlit torches on the side of the wall. "Those will be quite helpful, later," you commented as you continued downward into basement and what you find leaves you awestruck with amazement.

"Whoa," you muttered in shock and happiness as you eye an exact replica of the Galata Headquarters in Constantinople right in front of you. The artist renderings that you saw on the walls of the Assassin's Hideout in Roma are undeniably similar like twins.

When you were done staring off into space at your new home, you quickly look around to do an analysis of the place.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Arendelle Assassin Hideout...<strong>_

"Hmm. This assassin's den features...," you began as you gave yourself a tour around the new acquired hideout.

"Two entrances to the Assassin's Headquarters: the street entrance, and a...tunnel entrance? The street entrance is located by going through the front of the church **(the entrance you just came through)** and going down the flight of stairs into the basement. The tunnel entrance is located right next to the basement entrance, however, I need to experiment with this entrance first before I get to use it. I just don't want to wind up lost underground," you commented as you continued onward into the Main Hall.

"Next, this looks like the **Main Hall**. The main hall looks like the focal point of the headquarters' interior. Due to the large foyer, it housed entrances to all of the other rooms, and held a Guild Management area and a ranking board. Not to mention, the rugs and pillows on the floor make perfect decorations and furniture for lounging purposes," you said as you walk in a random direction into a neighboring room.

"Hmmm. This looks like a **bomb-crafting room**. It looks like it was separated from the rest of the headquarters, my guess presumably in order to limit any damage or injury caused by accidents. The room contains lots of crafting supplies and a crafting table. Better make sure to give people the heads up before testing them," you say in slight hint of fear as you walk away.

"Awesome, judging by all of those book shelves, I'd say that this is the hideout's **library.** It held books bought from shops throughout Arendelle, texts purchased in Corona and literature recovered by assassins long ago that have yet to see the light of day. I can tell before long that this will be the quietest room in the whole hideout. Here at this table, I can write letters to my brothers back in Roma or any one I choose," you examined at the office table suited only for one person.

You then leave the library to see one of the last rooms: **the armory** and it looks like it takes up two rooms. One served as the weapon store, and the armor store, both which are located across the hall from the library.

"The weapon store houses all of the weapons we assassins use in the field as well as purchase from shops in town. Sorry to say but these look like their worn out and quite possible a little bit pass their prime but maybe worth a pretty penny at the market," you observed the weapons still placed in their respective pedestals.

"Now, the armor store displays the sets of armor purchased by, given to, or retrieved by me in the field. The manikins would have 4 crucial parts: Spaulders **(Shoulders)**, Chest Guard **(Chest and Torso)**, Bracers **(Arms)**, and Greaves **(Boots)**. It was a good thing that mentor allowed me to bring some of my master assassin armor here to help. I just hope that it will send the right image and not scare people.

"But that's the end of the tour of this place and...oh, look at the time! I need to fetch my stuff from the ship before it leaves," you say as you rush for the exit and up the stairs.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Outside...<strong>_

You exit the church and see something that gets your attention. The sensation you are all too familiar with and the smell...intoxicatedly unhealthy. You put on your hood and look up for any...

"Smoke stack," you uttered in surprise to yourself as you heard somebody screaming for help in the distance. You ran towards the screaming until you come to a building that's on fire. The scene in front of you makes you mad on the inside.

"I'll find out whoever did this later. Right now find out what happened, save lives, minimize damage," you instructed yourself as you ran to a nearby civilian.

"**EXCUSE ME**! Hey! Is anyone in that building," you ask coming up to the man, making the young man look at you in shock.

"Please, sir. You have to help me. My wife is in there," he says as you ran into the building without any hesistation.

The fire was intense. You couldn't take a breather no where but if you don't get these people out, you will all die of suffocation that is if the building doesn't come crashing down on you in a flaming inferno. Thankfully, the house is all on the ground level but there is so much flammable material that stepping over stuff is getting old really fast. You then hear someone whimpering and that maybe the wife.

"Hey, are you in here," you ask as she is pinned down in her closet to escape the stuff catching on fire.

"Help, someone please. Help," she screamed as you could hear over the flames. You quickly jump over a few hot spots and free her from the closet. She was a young woman no older then 35, who looked like she was having breathing problems.

"Are you okay," you asked as she looks at your hooded face.

"I can't feel my left leg," she responded as you eye her leg that has a huge burn mark on it. There is no way she's getting out of here on her own.

"Don't worry, let me get you to the exit," you say as you pick her up bridal style and run for the exit.

When you are back outside, the husband runs to greet you with open arms as you lay his wife far off to the side as a crowd of people have gathered to see the scene in front of them. But his happy face of relief was soon replaced with the same look that you saw before when you came onto the scene.

"Where's my daughter," he asked the masked man in front him. No sooner when he said that sentence, you hesitated before looking back at the burning house.

"Crap," you cursed as you bolted back into the burning building looking every which way for the child before the groaning of the house's foundation started making you feel like praying.

"Please, don't let this house fall on top of me yet," you muttered as you searched the house yet again for child who was in here. When you check every room in the house, you notice a figure on the floor, covered in burnt wood. As you began to suffer from the lost of oxygen, you began to notice the unknown figure is the child.

"She must be suffering from shock and air loss. I need to get her outside before her condition reaches a critical stage," you said as you examine her wounds as you picked her up and carry her to the entrance where you came in. No sooner when you saw the sunlight your face, the supports for the house give way and you blown forward by the velocity of the house's blast way. Thankfully, you land on the ground first while the child lands on your chest, cushioning her fall from the hard ground.

You check your hood to make sure nobody saw your face but fortunately, the crowd of people were too busy shielding themselves from the embers of fire that were launched up into the air by the collapsing house. You open your eyes to check your surroundings and then focus on the little girl. Her clothes are completely covered in firey ash. Its amazing that her clothes hasn't caught on fire which was a huge relief.

You check for a pulse, and... it's pumping fast. She must have been scared stiff of the fire. While you lay her down flat so you could check her breathing, the crowd start to notice you checking the girl. You started pumping her chest so her lungs can get some air. After about 10 seconds of faith, you put your gloved hand over her mouth to feel a heated breeze. You sigh in relief as you sit on your heels.

"Let's see. I've got good news and bad news," you say as the parents approach you and their unconscious daughter.

"Tell me, sir. Is she going to make it," the father said with his wife limping on his side.

"She's recieved minor 2nd degree burns and possibly a minor concussion," you theorize as you could see a mild size gash on the side of her head that makes it look like she was accidentally hit with a blunt object like a wooden stick or beam, making the parents feel the worst.

"But if you get her to the doctor so she can get examined, I think she'll be okay within a couple of days," you finalized as the parents sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sir. I owe you a great debt," he says as tears began to form but you stop him before he goes any further.

"Trust me. Only your satisfactory is a debt worth in payment," you say with stern, yet positive tone as you held out your hand for a handshake. The man just gives you his hand as a show of thanks for what you've done for him and his family.

But before the crowd could start cheering for you, metal clanging footsteps could be heard from the next block over and you knew this wasn't going to end well. Arendelle guards show up from behind the crowd of people and began forcing their way through the lot of 'What happened.' When they made it to the front, they saw you with the dauhgter still behind you on the ground, with the husband and wife across from you along with the scorched remains of a house in the background. The Captain in front eyed you and the family with suspicion until he came to a concluision in his head. A conclusion that you knew all too well was coming.

"You, with the white hood. Did you do this," the captain asked you.

You shake your head 'No.'

"Answer me," the captain said in a more impatient tone.

"No," you answered in a more montone and angered voice.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are lying," he comments making you uneasy as you were prepared to go for one of your weapons as a precaustion.

"I never lie, sir," you commented as he smirks and take a couple of steps forward.

"The house was on fire. The wife and daughter were still in there when the fire got out of control, if Ididn't show up when I did, this man wouldn't have a family anymore," you said as you pointed to the husband.

"It's true, captain. The house was on fire when I came back from the store," the husband pleaded.

"And I was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen until I started smelling smoke from the hallway," the mother argued back in her defense.

"So, no one saw the person who did it then," the captain asked everyone was silent until he eyed you with a look that says "you are the culprit."

"Well, everyone here is saying that this wasn't an accident, then someone must be held accountable. So...I am placing **YOU** under arrest for suspicion of arson endangering lives and disturbing the peace," the captain says as he points to you with a foul grin as you backup towards the scorched house to get some room.

"Men! Arrest him for interrogation later," the captain orders as his guards surround you to keep you outnumbered.

As they charge one by one, you rethink about grabbing a weapon and just fight empty handed. You defensively move out of the way and trip a guard while blocking a punch and sending another guard to ground with a roll. You then leg sweep another guard on to the floor with his head hitting the ground hard. When the last guard came in for a running slash, you quickly grabbed him by his neck, hoisted him off of his feet and chokeslam him to the ground with little effort.

You weren't even sweating and you felt like it was already a workout but the last part of the excercise was the captain himself. He looks a bit peeved that you took down this entire group without even throwing a punch but this time, he was expecting you to draw a weapon. But you remained calm and let him make the first move. He charged and came down for a slash with his sword. Then, another. And another. The captain was getting aggrivated between each swing as you didn't say a word but just let your body do the talking for you.

All the while, the crowd was actually stunned at your performance. Some that were observing you could tell that you were holding back. Others were hoping that you would survive the encounter, especially a certain redhead. "Amazing," was the only word coming to her mind.

"Why won't you fight back," the captain shouts as he misses with his blade again.

"Because if do, you will regret it. But, if you insist...," you answer as you caught the blade in mid swing, shocking everyone in the crowd. You then kick him in the gut, which knocks the wind out of him as he loses his grip on the sword. And to end it, you punch his lights out with right hook to the jaw, which makes him fall flat on his back. You slowly straighten yourself out as you look around, examining the results of your handiwork, which also made the crowd look at you with fear.

"Relax, they aren't dead. Just unconscious," you told the crowd as they all sighed in relief. If you did kill them, then these people would be running for their lives right now. Something you always hated doing: **causing a panic.**

Before the guards start waking up, you wave to the crowd one last time before grabbing a smoke bomb and throwing into the ground. Everyone covered their mouths and eyes as you made your move and ran away. The people were amazed when the smoke cleared and you were just gone...like the wind. They slowly applauded your performance as they all started to dispand, leaving a smiling princess still standing in place.

"Wait till I tell Elsa," Anna said as she just ran back to the castle, eagered to tell her sister and her husband about what just transpired in the kingdom without them there to witness it.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for a first impression on Arendelle, huh hero. Until next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**The journey of a thousand begins with a single step. But for a vigilante, the journey to heroism begins with a single event that captures the public's attention with you being the topic. Let's see what kind of an impact you left after your debut in public in the kingdom of Arendelle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Soon...At Castle Arendelle's Gates...<strong>_

"Elsa! Kristoff! Olaf! Anybody," Anna shouts as she darts over the bridge towards the gates and into the castle itself, leaving the guards she ran past speechless of what the princess has to say to her sister **_this_** time.

Anna ran all over the place until she found her sister in the kitchen eating lunch with Kristoff with Olaf sitting on the table staring into space. Boy, were they in for a story.

"Guys! You just missed him," Anna said bursting through the doors like an animal that just got off its leash.

"Missed who," Olaf asked.

"The Hooded Hero," Anna said with excitement.

"The who," Elsa and Kristoff asked in confused unison.

"The hero who wore a hood on his head when he saved a family from a fire," she rather quickly without missing a breath.

"What," everyone at the table said in unison.

"Anna. Calm down. Now start from the beginning what happened," Kristoff said as he got up from the table and calmed the redhead down, so he could understand what she witnessed earlier.

"I was in town getting some chocolate for our dessert tonight, then I saw people screaming and pointing to a house that was on fire which is completely uncommon since there hasn't been a house fire in Arendelle since like...ever. Anyway, when I got to the crowd observing the house fire, I witness this man with a white hood come out of the house carrying a child in his arm," Anna said in worried tone as Elsa stood in shock at the mention of a fire in Arendelle.

"Then, you should've seen it, Elsa. He did a medical check of her body to make sure she was okay without any tools before the guards who guard the castle and (namely us) came up from out of nowhere within the crowd and blamed the fire on him," Anna said in worried tone.

"Where is the hooded stranger now," Olaf asked beating everyone to the next question.

"He got away by using some kind of bomb that created lots of smoke to blind the guards and the people in the crowd to get away," Anna explained as she sighed in relief. Personally, Anna didn't want you to see you locked up but since you outsmarted the guards, she wasn't to concerned about your health.

"Careful, Anna. He maybe a spy from another kingdom," Kristoff warned making Anna frown.

"I have to agree with Kristoff on this, Anna. Unless he intended to show himself to the public on purpose, I can't consider him a friend. At least not yet," Elsa said making Anna mentally frustrated in defending you until Olaf broke the ice.

"But he did save a family from the house fire, doesn't that mean he's on our side in some way," Olaf pointed out, surprising everyone with that observation.

"The snowman makes a good point. Want us to go look for him," Kristoff voluntarily asked.

"No need. I'll probably be hearing about what happened from the council sooner or later," Elsa said in annoyed tone when she said 'council.'

"In that case, Can I join you at the next meeting? Since I was a prime witness to the event, I have the right to speak about what happened before they place judgment upon him," Anna suggested knowing it's for the best to have someone try to talk to the council without making them jump the gun out of fear and give mystery man an extended punishment.

"Uhmm...," Elsa responded not knowing if she should or not since this is the first she has seen her sister take an interest in the political system or the justice system for the kingdom.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...At The Docks...<strong>_

"Wow. That was crazy. At least the boat is still docked at the port," you say as you approached the boat you came on to get your things for your extended stay in Arendelle.

"Find anything interesting in Arendelle," John said as he was tying down some sails for when the ship was preparing to shove off soon.

"Well, the usual. People are nice, problems around every other corner, and I found a good hideout that absolutely perfect spot for a hideout. Its underneath an abandoned church, completely intact. However, the church itself will need a makeover," you explained as you described your real estate problem to the fellow sailor.

"I see. Want me to pass word of this to your friends in Roma," John suggested.

"Sure. Let them know that my mission is a go and I have a place to stay. Now, all I need to do now is to make a living," you finalized with a sigh.

"You will figure it out, eventually," John said as he patted your back. You could only smirk as you went onboard to grab the things you brought here with you from home. As John went off ship to grab you a cart to make traveling easier.

"Alright, (Y/N). I can't promise you I will be back anytime soon," John said with a heavy heart, knowing you and him won't get to see each other for awhile but when you think about it, it maybe for the best. The least amount of people you care about involved in the brotherhood, the better.

"I know, John. Just mail me via 'hawk' express and everything will be okay," you said pointing to a hawk that was flying high above Arendelle looking for food.

"Hawk Express? Oh. I guess...I will," John said looking up and then back to you, finally getting your joke despite trying his hardest not to laugh.

As John got on the ship, the ship began to set sail back to Roma, leaving you here in Arendelle. John waved you goodbye along with other crew members as you returned the way with your own. When you were done waiving at the distant ship, you grabbed your cart full of gear and headed to your hideout.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Soon...<strong>_

As you pulled your cart, down the street. You started to get your bearings as you remember coming this way the last time not too long ago. As you continue to walk on, you hear something that gets your attention.

"Hey, man! What's the big idea," a guy behind the counter said.

"Listen here, old man. I've been coming here to your blacksmith stand once a week, every week ever since I've joined the Arendelle Royal Guard 5 years ago and you still have the nerve to still charge me full price after my time and service to protect you," the guy said in a threatening tone.

"The Queen has already handed me a list of names of the guards that I should keep an eye out for...namely you, 2nd Lt. Carter," the blacksmith fired back making the guardsmen mad.

"Great. Even more problems that I don't want to deal with right now," you muttered in a unamused tone at the situation before you as you roll your eyes and park the cart as the guard gets ready to beat up the blacksmith.

"Why you selfish, ungrateful old man," Carter said as he grabbed the blacksmith by the collar with one hand and reared back his free hand to punch him until you interrupted the squabble between them.

"What's going on here," you say in a calm tone of authority as the both man froze and look at the approaching hooded man.

"Get out of here...peasant. I'm busy trying to talk to a man who has been holding out on me...and my benefits," Carter said in a annoyed tone as you were ready to intervene if the situation became physical.

"Because the Queen the has denied you your benefit due to your recent behavior," the blacksmith said, earning him an attempted cheap shot punch from Carter, however, his fist and reaction time was a little slow. Before Carter's fist could make contact with the blacksmith's face, you intervene and grabbed his fist.

"Listen here, Carter...was it," you said underneath your hood as you began to roll his fist and arm around in a uncomfortable position.

"You see where I come from, my 'brothers' and I have a thing against bullying and/or threatening people. Using fear and intimidation to get what they want and you are no exception to the rule despite being in a different place," you say as Carter began to slump to his knees in pain with his arm around his back.

"So you are going to walk away from here and rethink your position and that attitude of yours before you ever talk to this man again. Otherwise, I will make sure of it that you become a laughing stock in front of everyone in Arendelle," you warned as Carter could on comply with a whimper as a response due to the sheer pain running through his good arm. You quickly force him up onto his feet and push him, so Carter could start walking away, rubbing his arm.

You made sure that Carter was out of sight, before look back towards the blacksmith who was staring at you with a smile.

"Are you alright sir," you asked the blacksmith.

"Yes, sir. Uh, thank you, sir. Who are you," the guy asked his savior.

"Oh, nobody special. Just a concerned citizen of Arendelle," you answered from under your hood.

"Wait, take this cutlass sword as a reward. I forged it for a pirate wannabe who was going to be a sailor but he didn't come to pick it up. Free of charge," the blacksmith said as he hands you a sword exclusive for privateering.

"Uh, thanks," you responded as you take the sword and marvel at the sword for few seconds. "I'm going to put this to good use. Good day, sir."

With the threat ended and the civilian safe, you left the stand and disappeared down the road with your cart in hand from his train of sight, long before Carter would return with more men to apprehend you. Too bad he missed you if he was paying attention to your clothes when you walked right passed him with a couple of people unknowingly flanking you to have you blend in.

"We should have more people like him in Arendelle," the blacksmith said as he closed his shop for the day and returned to working on his blacksmith projects in peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>...Soon...At The Council Meeting...<em>**

"This meeting will now come to order," the Queen said as she and Anna took their seats with everyone at ready to begin.

"So, what matters are there to discuss," Elsa asked everyone as Kai started off.

"The Westerguard Family of the Southern Isles are willing to make amends with you after what Hans did last year," one council member said as everyone felt uneasy for what the Queen might have to say.

"If so, l am willing to talk to them but I won't forgive them **OR** reestablish trading with them," Elsa said firmly, not wanting to stay on this topic for too long.

"Alright, then. Next to discuss was a fire that happened earlier today," Kai said as he got everyone's attention.

"My sister said that she was there and she saw a unknown man with a white hood go into the burning to save the trapped family members," Elsa explained as some of the council members have shocked looks on their faces as Anna finished the story off.

"However, when the guards quickly came onto the scene, they assumed that the hooded man was the culprit who started the fire and attacked him," Anna stated as everyone was starting to get interested in the story so far.

"Was he arrested," one of the councilors asked, expecting a resistant arrest before the person was overpowered and arrested.

"No, he was able to defeat all the guards without drawing his sword," Anna said as the council gasped with a shocked look on their faces. Even Elsa had a look of concern on her face as her sister described your fighting prowess to everyone.

"What! That's resisting arrest and disturbing the peace. He's deserves to thrown in prison," one councilman shouted.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here. He was at the right place at the right time but the guards just got the wrong idea," Elsa said standing up to calm everyone down. Despite being successful in keeping tensions low, people were still riled up.

"Milady, he could be an assassin. They do a lot of death defying feats to be seen as heroes to let their enemies drop their guard before they go in for the kill later on," one man asked causing everyone to look his way.

"But...," Anna started as 3 guards came in unannounced into the council room and the one in the middle was sporting a frustrated look on his face as if he had a rough day on the job.

"Apologies for intruding on your meeting, Council of Arendelle...but we seem to have a problem," the man said.

"Tell us, Guardsmen Carter, what is on your mind," Councilman Kai finally spoke as he was preparing his ears for another tall tale from the most infamous guard on the roster.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, you will hear what Carter has to say...in the next chapter. Which is coming soon. Until next, you helpful, vigilante.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Onto the next chapter and contiuning where we left off from before.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Council Room...<strong>_

"What is it, Guardsmen Carter," Queen Elsa asked as the guardsmen simply bowed in respect for her authority and told the story of how it sort of happened.

"I was minding my own business at a blacksmith stand in town and this hooded figure comes out of nowhere and puts me in a arm bar, then he warns me to walk away or he'll kill me," Carter lied trying to make you public enemy number one.

"What a coincidence. There was hooded man sighted earlier today during a house fire incident," Kai announced to the soldier.

"But the one I saw risked his life to save other's, not threaten them," Anna pointed out comparing the two together.

"Well, my arm says otherwise," Carter said rubbing his arm that was feeling a lot better since encountering him.

"We better find out who he is and fast because so far saving lives is one thing but hurting an guard is serious offense," Gerta commented agreed.

"But here's a question: How do you find someone who is rarely seen out in public," Anna asked causing people to shrugged in silence.

"Here's a tactic I've learned when trying to find my targets, milady. Bait him, so he will come out into the open," Carter suggested.

"Good idea, Lt. Carter. But remember, we need him alive for questioning," Kai reminded the ignorant man.

"Yes sir," Carter replied with a hint of false acknowledgement as he turned to leave with his subordinates tailing him out the door.

"This meeting is now adjourned," the Queen announced as everyone separated for the evening.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Later...Into The Evening...<strong>_

You just finished settling into your new home as you wiped the sweat from your forehead as you decided a change of clothes was for the better. A simple dark colored shirt with the lower half of your assassin's outfit (pants and boots), complete with a dark clothes that will serve as your temporary hood to keep people from suspecting you as if you were the hooded man.

But continuing on with the church, the space was wide, the dust was almost non-existent and you began to explore further around the church. You feel like a little kid sightseeing his new home with so much enthusiasm. You've noticed many older rooms and a library on the upper floors, good for any assassin business to be kept from prying eyes.

"Hmm. As a church, this could serve as a great place for religious healing. The main sanctuary serves as a great place for prayer, in front of that giant cross with an angel in front of it as if looked...crucified...to the cross," you say in a disturbed and uneasy tone as you continued on.

"Not to mention, the backroom serves as private prayer room as well as a communion room," you say as you walk past a fairly large room with no other exit.

"Which reminds me, I gotta check the bells to see if they still work," you as you climb the secret staircase that takes you up to the upper levels of the church and then finally, the roof. But as you walk onto the roof, you feel the wind blowing through your hair as you look over the edge of the roof to see the street and a hay cart, perfect for quick escapes if you became **"NOTORIOUS."**

You bring your eyes back up to see the bells in another elevated tower on the roof **(like Notre Dame in Paris when you trained with Arno for a couple of months). **You could see the tower has been untouched for years, but now, its time to bring out of retirement. You climbed into the tower of it's spiraling and skinny staircase, hoping not to realize that you were claustrophic until you made it to the wooden rafters above. You could see the long strings for the bells and you felt excited to hear them ring...just this once.

You grabbed the ropes with your hands and pulled as hard as you could as you mentally braced your ears for the echoing rings of the giant bells clanging together above you, signaling everyone that you are here.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Outside...After Sunset...<strong>_

The ringing of the bells started had everyone's attention since they never heard the bells ring for years.

People who were in their homes stopped what they were doing and listened closely at the distant ringing. It could be heard from all the way to the castle in which the Queen, Princess and her suitor were wondering what does that echoing ringing in the distance mean.

A handful of citizens thought something big was coming but they just don't know what it was. As for the guards (including Carter), they think it's a bad omen for bad things to happen upon Arendelle.

Although, that's what they ALL thought when a vigilante is watching from the shadows.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Next Morning...At Dawn...<strong>_

You were up, bright and early in your underground hideout to do some conditioning and exercises before you grabbed your Assassin Robes **(AC3: New York outfit)** and headed outside. The Sun was still rising over the horizon and you decided to pay the Queen a little secret visit just to check on her. It's time to explore the royal castle grounds.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Outside the Castle...Sunrise...<strong>_

Infiltration is success. There are 3 exits, all on opposing sides of the castle. Also, there are 20 guards posted around the perimeter of the gates. The walls are 22 feet high and 8 feet thick, impossible for a direct assault, however, one highly skilled assassin like you could make it through by silently climbing the outer wall and always being aware of the guards patrolling around OR an **'inside man'** could open the gates and the guards would lose moment in defending the castle from an unexpecting assault. But what are the odds of that happening?

You made it to the outside of the castle and grabbed a low hanging rope that was connected to a winch with a bucket on the other end.

"Wow. Now that's the only way to have shortcut up," you mutter in surprise as you notice part of your unsanctioned infiltration has had some time shaved off.

You began to hang off of the window sills as you shimmy side to side to look for a open window. You soon came to an open window that was left opened for some reason...and when you silently looked inside, you found out why.

"What a beautiful morning," a female voice said as she braided her hair in the mirror.

"Hmm. I can tell she's not the Queen because she doesn't wear the royal tiara. Maybe...this must be her younger sister," you deduced as you stayed silent, hoping to get a private audience with her.

"Princess Anna. Are you almost ready," a female voice asked behind the bedroom door.

"Not yet, Gerda. Tell Elsa, I will meet her and Kristoff in the kitchen for breakfast," she asked while speaking through the door while Gerda answered from the other side.

"As you wish, Princess," Gerda acknowledged and walked away from the door to tell the Queen.

You decide to take this opportunity to silently climb into the open window and stand on the opposite side of the room while she was busy humming a song.

"Greetings, Princess Anna," you said as the princess nearly gasps and quickly took a 'funny,' defensive stance ready to fight you with her fists.

"Who are you," she demanded, impatiently waiting for you to make the first move so she could call the guards to arrest you.

"I'm the Hooded Man, Princess Anna. You may have heard of me due to yesterday's house fire," you say with a bow, causing Anna to relax in relief.

"That's right. I was there in there in the crowd when I saw you bring that little girl out of the burning house before it collapsed. And the way you examined her like a doctor without using medicine or equipment. That was quite amazing," she said trying to keep herself calm.

"I don't try to impress. It's all part of the **'free labor'** I do for those who need it most," you say with serenity as Anna tries to approach you, feeling uncomfortable about her next question. A question you were well prepared for.

"We had a meeting yesterday. A guard said you attacked him. Um...care to explain," she asked as you sigh in annoyance.

"His name wouldn't have to be 2nd Lt. Carter, would it," you ask from underneath as Anna's mouth went agaped in suprised.

"How did you know," she asked.

"Because...to start off, whatever he said that made me look like the enemy, I would like to say my piece and point something out for you. HE LIED," you say with enthusiam as Anna doublebacked in surprise. She was about to threaten you with proof to back up your accusation but she felt like she wanted to hear your side of the story for a bit. At least, so you could get it off of your chest.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...5 Minutes Later...Outside Anna's Bedroom Door...<strong>_

Olaf was walking around in circles around the castle grounds thinking about this **'Hooded Hero'** Anna was talking about. Eventually, he was deep in thought, he unknowingly came to Anna's room and began to hear Anna's voice and another unfamiliar voice.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing," Anna said with surprise and anger.

"That's Carter for ya. He wants to get his benefits early. Too bad as long as I'm around, he may lose them faster then he can grab them," you joke causing Anna to laugh from her room and cause a curious Olaf to knock on the door.

"Hey, Anna. Are you in there? If so, is there another person in there with you because I know I saw Kristoff with Sven eatting carrots and Elsa just 'tasked' me to go and fetch you for breakfast because you are taking so long," Olaf explained, despite it beng too loud enough to notice the retreating sounds of your boots and a little bit of whispering before Anna came to the door to greet him.

"Ummm. No, its just me. I was just talking to myself," she said with a smile, trying really hard to hide her lie.

"Really? Because I didn't know you have a deep voice for talking to yourself...unless...it's for a game later," Olaf assumed as Anna quickly acted surprised to trick the simple minded snowman.

"Yes, it is," Anna quickly said as she quickly suggested to race Olaf to the kitchen, so she could get his mind off of the topic (if he had one). All the while she was racing behind Olaf, she couldn't stop thinking about what you said before you performed a Leap Of Faith out of her bedroom window.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for a first impression on the princess but more will be explained...soon. And don't worry, more chapters are on the way. Until next time, hero.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Two for the price of one. I'm on a roll with more and more drama to deal with. It just won't never, EVER stop, will it, folks? Unfortunately, it won't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Moving On...<strong>_

After you spoke with Anna, the princess decided to keep your meeting with her a secret and also heed your words about meeting up with his contact of yours in a few days...where she will introduce him to Elsa as if it was a concidental meeting that nobody saw coming. You promised you will give her a location and time before long but you thought the throne room was a good place when no one outside the royal family was looking.

Since that talk, it has been a full week since the mysterious hooded man came to the kingdom of Arendelle and the people have been talking about him and his good deeds nonstop for days. Each one of your deeds has made the council go into multiple uproars about your unsanctioned saves across the city. Saving people from being robbed, people drowning on the fjord, bringing in food for vendors, community services, etc. All within the eyes of the public despite the guards being really persistant in their searches for you.

The topic of you alone is enough to stir Elsa's curiosity which grew more and more when her people talked about the hooded man whenever she and Anna would travel into the town for chocolate.

_"Why did he come here to Arendelle? What is his purpose for being here in the first place? And why does he seem interested in the royal family members,"_ Elsa thought.

All these questions flooded Elsa's mind, as if they were stuck on repeat. Anna, however wasn't as curious as Elsa was, despite your one-on-one chat with her. She instead was too distracted wanting to give the man a big hug for his actions and give him a piece of chocolate.

Kristoff was a bit jealous of the man's good deeds for the people. I mean, everywhere he turns there isn't a family member smiling and talking about you with a group completely immersed in the tale. Since the two girls were distracted by the hooded man's actions, it almost Kristoff feel left behind but Anna was always by his side, so that she would always be supportive for him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Arendelle Market...<strong>_

"Come on, Kristoff. Have a piece," Anna begged trying to force feed Kristoff chocolates.

"No, thank you, Anna. I already had enough chocolate...for the week," he says as he walks away to a nearby bench to a couple of minutes of peace to himself. He takes a seat next to a man with a hood covering the upper half of his face. The unknown man instantly started a conversation with the exhausted Ice Deliverer.

"Hey," the mysterious man said.

"Hey," Kristoff answered back without looking at the man.

"Nice day today, isn't it," the man asked.

"I'll say," Kristoff answered as he laid his back up against the wall to look at the clear, blue sky.

"Hey, aren't you Princess Anna's suitor," the man asked in surprise.

"Yes. I am," Kristoff answered as one of his eyebrows went up.

"Then could you give her this message to her and the Queen," the man asked holding out a piece of a paper in his hand.

"Why? Is it important," Kristoff asked the man as he grabbed the paper and was preparing himself for anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, I think the vigilante wants to meet the royal family. That's why he gave it to me should I ever find you guys," the man responded making Kristoff feel a bit uneasy at the very thought that the vigilante wants to see Anna or Elsa.

"Well, thanks for telling me, sir," Kristoff said as he got up from the bench.

"Anytime," the man said as Kristoff walked off towards the girls to tell them about the note he was given.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Message:<em>**

**_Meet me at the grave site where your parents are resting in peace._**

**_Signed: A Friend_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...On The Way To The Cemetery...<strong>_

Elsa wasn't to sure about this sudden meeting but Anna was all for it like it was a mystery. Plus Kristoff was a bit paranoid thinking this was a setup or a trap but could you blame him?

When they finally made it to the graveyard's gates, they entered and in the direction where their parents' graves were.

"Kristoff, what did the man ask you earlier at the bench," Anna asked, seeing Kristoff's earlier conversation with an unknown man.

"Nothing much. He only wanted me to give you two the paper. Then, we just talked about how peaceful Arendelle was due to the vigilante and also the weather," he said.

She smiled at him as Elsa spoke up. "Well, I'm not surprised that the weather his been rather nice today. In fact, this is the first time I've noticed how peaceful it is when people are screaming when something bad happens," she said.

Kristoff sighs and says, "And it's all because of the hooded hero, everyone has been talking about. Okay, we get it," he said in slight annoyance hearing the same thing over and over again.

Elsa turned to him, "What's wrong, Kristoff? Don't you appreciate he's done for Arendelle," she asked.

"No, no, it's not that. But everyone has been talking about him ever since he got here and I'm just saying, don't you think he maybe too good to be true. As if one day in the future, he'll become a threat or something," he said in a questionable manner.

Anna immediately protested in your defense, "Of course not. He's doing his very best to keep Arendelle at peace, obviously."

But Elsa again spoke up "But Kristoff has a point, Anna. We can't just judge a man by his actions to quickly, we don't even know him, nevertheless, what he can do in a fight."

"You might not even know he maybe a danger to Arendelle altogether," Kristoff commented in support of Elsa's supposed accusation.

Anna then mumbles out loud," You're both just jealous cause he's getting all the attention like a hero should, despite you being a Queen and you being engaged to a princess, right?"

Both Kristoff and Elsa sport blank looks at each other and then back to Anna who only smiled in victory.

"Way to tell the truth in a way where that hurts, Anna," Kristoff said with a obvious smile as Elsa shook her in grief for that verbal blow.

"Whatever. Let's just keep walking" Elsa said, trying to avoid further embarassement from her sister with Kristoff agreeing with a nod.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...At The Graveyard Stones...<strong>_

As they were closing in towards their parents' graves, they noticed someone already there, standing in front of the tombstones.

"Who's that guy," Kristoff whispered. They went in a bit closer to observe the stranger from a distant.

They quickly took cover behind a tree. They leaned their heads from behind the tree and take a closer look of the unknown man. Anna immediately recognizes the stranger as the "Hooded Hero."

"It's him," Anna whispered in excitement. Kristoff and Elsa weren't sure at first it was the man but taking a closer look they then recognized him.

"What's he doing here," Kristoff questioned.

Anna then whispers, "I don't know, but I'm going to talk to him. This could be our chance to invite him to the castle." As she was about to run towards him Elsa immediately grabs her hand before she could move.

"Anna, wait! We don't even know why he's here," Elsa whispers with caution.

But Anna immediately protest. "But Elsa, please! This could be our only chance," she whispers back.

"I know, I know. But let's just see what happens, ok," Elsa says with caution.

Anna hesitated at first but nods her head in agreement and hides behind the tree with her.

The three of them observed what the hooded man was doing, he touched their parents' tombstone and they hear him mumble something in another language that they couldn't quite understand and then he takes a step back and bows at the former King and Queen for their respects . Elsa smiled from his act and notices him take a knee and prays in a foreign language. Elsa and the others were curious from what the man was doing and went in a bit closer to hear what he was saying.

"I heard about what happened...when your ship was crushed by a massive wave...during a rough storm. Personally, I feel bad. Not just because of what happened to you two, but what happened between your daughters," you said as the girls were torn. Did you know something about them?

"It wasn't your time to leave them. Whenever a child loses their parents, it traumatizes them on the emotional level. I would know...but I wouldn't get to experience it firsthand because my parents were already dead long I could even get to know anything about them," you confessed as the girls' gasped in horror as Kristoff stood there, stunned. You were just like them.

"But...I didn't let the world change me for who I was. For if I had to change, I wouldn't be here right now and the world would think I am a monster and thank the divine creator that I'm not one."

"Cher Seigneur dans le ciel, vous pouvez regarder sur ces anciens monarques qu'ils reposent en paix, côte à côte avec l'amour de l'autre pour les guider. Aussi, permettez-moi à trouver une certaine mesure, de la paix moi-même comme je continue ma mission et de trouver quelqu'un qui va vraiment me aimer pour être bien ... moi. Se il vous plaît, Seigneur. Permettez-moi de trouver l'amour ici," you said in a French tongue.

With the prayer delivered, you back away to take a moment of silence, with his head bowed.

"That's it. I'm going to go talk to him," Anna said in an impatient tone as Kristoff unsuccesfully tries to stop her.

"Excuse me! Hey. Mr. Hooded Man," a distant voice shouted making you turn around slowly of its familiar tone.

"Princess Anna? Are you here to pay your respects to your parents as well," you say with bow.

"Well, we were...until we saw you here," Anna answered in embarrassment. Hoping not to mention that they were spying on him for a while now.

"We? As in there are more of you here? Now," you ask sounding surprise not to meet more people (excluding Elsa).

"Yes, come on out, guys," Anna called out to have Elsa and Kristoff come from behind the tree with mixed expressions, behind the princess.

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you Queen Elsa of Arendelle," you say with a bow as quickly regains her composure and responds.

"No need to be formal, sir. You have more then earned an opportunity to talk to us after what you done for my kingdom," Elsa said trying to sound strong in authority.

"Anything for the royal family," you said as Elsa and Anna smiled while Kristoff wasn't **(all the way)** convinced.

"I guess I'm the talk of the town, aren't I," you humorously ask making the girls giggle.

"When you stop 8 crimes within a week of your first appearance, of course its going to be the **'talk of the town,'" **Elsa said with a surprised smile.

"Well, someone has to do something when other people won't," you said with a determine tone. "I've seen a lot of people suffer in many ways but this is the last place to ever see it happen. So that's why I came here to not only help Arendelle but also protect the royal family members...namely its Queen," you summarized as you eyed the royals in front of you.

"So you're like some kind of guardian angel...for us," Kristoff asked with a hint of hate.

"You could say that," you said. "But the reason I asked you to meet me here is because I might be able to help you, Queen Elsa," you said as Elsa eyed in confusion.

"How can you help her any different then what you are doing right now. You are helping a kingdom, what else is there," Kristoff asked as Anna was thinking the same thing.

"Easy. Finding Queen Elsa a suitor," you said from underneath your hood as everyone gasped in front of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**"Dear Lord in heaven, may you watch over these former monarchs as they rest in peace, side by side with each other's love to guide them. Also, let me find some measure of peace myself as I carry on with my mission and find someone who will truly love me for being, well...me. Please, Lord. Let me find love here."**

**(You were with Arno Dorian for training on how to use the Phantom Blade last before you went back to Roma to be promoted to Assassin Rank, so you had French on the brains when going home from France.)**

***ALSO THIS IS A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY VIEWERS WHO HAVE READ MY 'OTHER' STORY! MAKE MORE (MALE) READER X ELSA FANFICS (ESPECIALLY IN MODERN SUPERHERO STORIES). BECAUSE THE BETTER YOUR DUAL IDENTITY IS, THE BETTER YOUR PAST IN THE STORY WILL BE.**

**So, who wants to be the next fanfiction superhero?**


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys REALLY need to stop jumping to conclusions. Sheesh! Let's see what the vigilante has to say about this matter before your minds are blown...yet again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is this some kind of joke," Kristoff asked in a near shouting manner which makes Anna glare at him in disapproval but she had to admit, somebody was going to ask that question, it's too bad she didn't get to ask it before her husband did.<p>

"I wish I was, but at the very least hear what have to say," he said in his defense before things would go south.

"Who do you have in mind," Elsa asked as Anna calmed down Kristoff before he did something stupid.

"There is a young man that I know of that is here in Arendelle and I think he would make a promising candidate for her majesty," the vigilante began as the girls stood by, listening in curiosity. "A man I tend to see quite often in Roma, however, he suprised me when he took passage on the same ship I was on. We both chatted, talked about the recent events in our lives, and what oppurtunities that lie ahead in Arendelle."

"If you know him that well, you would now his name," Elsa asked causing you to silently nod.

"Of course. His name is (Y/N) (L/N), III," you say as the crowd in front of you had question marks above their heads since they never heard your name before. A sweat drop could be seen as you were mentally frustrated for their response but you kept your cool.

"Well..what do you know about him," Kristoff asked. If the vigilante in front of him was going to give him so helpful information about the mystery man for Elsa, everyone present deseves to know who or what kind of person you are. If so, Kristoff will be at the ready for a friendly encounter or an unfriendly fight.

As for you, you were contemplating whether or not to share some of your backstory with some new faces. But then again, they won't know the whole truth until they hear it from 'noble' you in the future. So you thought it would be best to try and mess with their heads, just for a bit.

"To start off, he was the only, legitimate heir to a nobleman family from the House of (L/N). His father worked as a senior blacksmith while his mother worked as bank teller. Both of them were highly respected in their fields in Roma. Soon, (Y/N) would grow up and become the legacy of the of the (L/N) Family. However...," you began feeling emotional inside.

"What happened," Elsa asked, sensing a tragedy coming up.

"Well, it started many years ago, namely, when the _**Borgia**_ took power in Roma," you said with distaste in your mind.

"The Borgia," Elsa asked not knowing that family name before but someone nearby** (other than you)** did.

"Weren't they some kind of royal family that struck fear into the hearts of the people throughout Italy. Namely Rome," Anna asked.

"More then that, Princess. They were a political, tyrannical, ego-centric, air-headed 'royal' family," you say in a swearing kind of manner making the girls feel uneasy about your tone. "Every single member of that house had it coming. Those pricks made that Prince of the Southern Isles that caused you pain last year seem like a gentlemen," you said as the sisters got scared looks on their faces as Kristoff broke the silence.

"Ouch," he said without thinking. Kristoff was amazed. When he heard about Rome, he dreamt of doing his ice business there but the way this mystery man is describing the place as if you should've avoided it like the plague.

"Anyway, (Y/N) told me that the Borgia made life in Roma continuously unfair over the generations. No shops, no rent, no happiness, no positivity. It was horrible which is why the former monarchs and the ones before them refused to make ANY type of trading agreements between the two nations, otherwise, the royal family along with the people of Arendelle would be puppets to the Borgia being the puppeteers," you said as Kristoff was about to retort until you stopped him.

"Don't try to deny it, Kristoff. It would've happened, believe me. I've seen what they have done first hand. Hundreds of families ruined to keep their position and power," you said with hate and anger.

"And when his parents went to go outside the city to take care of some financial business, they were soon cornered by Borgia guards stating that they have broken the law and were sent to jailed to be trialed. However, out of spite for the (L/N) Family's growing reputation against the Borgia Family, Rodrigo Borgia sentenced his parents to be...hanged," you say, holding your hooded head in shame as you look away from the people's faces, hoping not to see their sad faces.

"That's horrible," Anna said with a hand covering her mouth in fear.

"Yeah. And the worst part of it is...(*inhale*)...(*exhale*)...I could've stopped that execution but I was shot with an arrow in the back by a crossbow and I instantly became paralyzed. All I could do was watch the execution as I fell into the water by falling off the Timber Bridge and I was unconscious for a full 10 minutes. Thankfully, some fisherman who waiting for a big catch to get tangled in their net caught me. They took me to a medic but by the time I woke up, it was too late,"

"And worst yet, the Borgia started seizing everything the guy had. But thankfully, a revolution took place and the Borgia was (eventually) kicked out of Rome. But with the assets seized and no one willing to make business wit him, (Y/N) eventually winded up on the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back. Before he was evicted, he took whatever amount he had saved up and bought a ticket to travel here to start a new life, so don't feel a bit surprised if he winds up being shy or paranoid," the vigilante says as Anna sports a sad smile of support.

"I can't thank you enough for telling us this," Anna said as she approached the hooded man while Elsa and Kristoff got concerned looks.

"All I ask in return is don't make him feel uncomfortable. The Borgia were the ropes holding him down in the past but now, he is free to find peace," the vigilante said as he approached the princess.

"You got it, sir. Um... thank you for everything," Anna said as she gave the hooded man a comfortable hug, much to Elsa's surprise and Kristoff's twitching annoyance.

"Umm...Princess Anna? Could you let go of me, please. Because I think your husband is starting to turn red...in anger," you commented with concern of Kristoff staring daggers at your head. Despite the hug only lasting 10 seconds, Anna (secretly) felt attracted to the unknown man but she couldn't tell Kristoff that it might make things tense between them.

"Well, I think it's time I sit on the sidelines for a while and investigate that house fire. I will let you know if anything comes up," you suggested as you began to back up towards the graves.

"I guess so. Until next time, then," Elsa said with an assured smile, trying to hide a slight blush on her face.

You throw a smoke bomb onto the ground and say, "Next time." And when the smoke clears 4 seconds later, you are gone.

"I'm never going to get use to that disappearing act of his," Kristoff said as headed for the exit. "You think_** '****he'**_ will make good on his promise and give you a suitor worth courting you," he asked Elsa causing her to become tongue tied for a second or two.

"Who knows? Lets see who he is and give a chance before I we jump to any conclusions," Elsa says as the group leaves for the castle, unaware that you didn't go far from the cemetery.

"One chance is all I need to prove myself, your majesty," you say with determination as you jump down from the tree and head back to your hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I know, small chapter but it will get longer...in time.<strong>

**So your story has fooled them...but can you make good on your promise and deliver the royal family a person suited to court her majesty? Find out next time...**

**Also, 2,720 views! Lets shoot for 5,000 next.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Onward, ho! Your debut in front of the royal family awaits. Maybe some good may come out of it. Let's find out...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Next Day...<strong>_

You were up bright and early for some conditioning and exercise within the hideout. As you were exploring every room, you noticed an unfamiliar stone out of place in the far wall in the Weapon's Room. When you pressed it in, the wall shifted and a secret storage space behind the false wall was revealed only with a bag of unknown materials in it's place.

"I wonder what this could be," you ask yourself as you grab the bag and close the wall to see what's inside the bag.

"Hmm. Interesting," you said as you think to yourself for a bit. Then, you had an idea and walked towards your room to grab your civilian gear and prepared yourself to leave the hideout.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Outside...<strong>_

You were heading to that blacksmith you met some time ago (when you were protecting him from Carter as the vigilante), and you wanted to see if you wanted to see if any of these weapons (the contents within the bag) are still worth anything.

When you came up to the booth with the labeled title, **"Blacksmith"** hung at the top, you prepared yourself to do business.

"Good morning, sir. What can I do for you today," the young female said with a smile as you could she must be a spirited one underneath that optimistic attitude.

"Yes. I am selling some weapons that I have recent came across and I was wondering if they are still valuable or can they salvaged," you say with certainty in your voice as you hold up the bag of numerous weapons in front of her.

"Hmmm. Come on inside and talk to my father. He'll want to see what you have before making a deal," she said as you hopped over the counter to follow her inside, despite her not looking at your quick maneuver.

"Hey, dad! We have a salesman here who wants to sell us weapons," the girl shouts into the backroom as she pounds on the door.

"Hold your horses, honey. I'm coming," a muffled voice said from behind the door. Eventually, you heard clanging and banging of possible metal tools until the locks (from the other side) snapped and the door quickly flung. "What is it, Amanda?"

"This guy wants to sell you something, dad," Amanda said to her father as he eyes you with a questionable look.

"What do you have that I could want? I already have orders from the guard for weapons, armor and training equipment," The man said as he wasn't in the mood for same old weapons that wouldn't last long or weren't that popular among the guard recruits.

"Well, for starters, have you seen these type of weapons," you ask as you open the bag and let all the weapons flop and clang onto the ground, barely causing any sparks or scrapes to the hard floor.

"Gadzooks," the elder man said as he readjusted his glasses to see the weapons that have fallen to his feet. " Are these...," he began as he eyed you with stars in his eyes.

"What is it, father," Amanda asked as the elder blacksmith brought himself out of his fantasy and spoke to his daughter.

"Amanda, these are weapons that can be **ONLY** found and/or made all throughout Italy. I mean, look at this. Half of these weapons, I couldn't even get the blueprints to them since Rome wouldn't let me do business with the blacksmiths there. But this was WAY before you could ever walk, my little helper," he complained as he picked up a Maul to check if it's still heavy enough to be called a 'weapon.'

"So are you interested in my inventory," you ask the blacksmith who was (not on purpose) ignoring you because he was busy checking a Stiletto knife that was in mint condition.

"Oh...Uh...Y-Yes! My name is Alexander," the old man said by holding out his hand, awaiting a handshake. "This is my daughter, Amanda," he said introducing the young girl next to him who only waved at you with a smile.

"I see. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm...new in town," you said with a smile as you return the handshake. Soon, there was a voice at the counter.

"Oi, Blacksmith. I want to talk about those orders for the guard," a gruff, yet familiar voice said from the counter.

"I'll see what he wants," Amanda said as she quickly ran out of the room, leaving you and Alex alone to do business.

"...Soooo...how much," you ask, feeling really happy on the inside with about the price he was suggesting.

"Well, given the quantity and quality of these Italian weapons I must say about 50,000 dollars in Arendelle currency," he finalizes after he finishes examining every weapon you dropped onto the floor. The suggested amount alone leaves you stunned with surprise with nothing to say in embarrassment.

"What the...," you began on to be cut off by a distant, female scream.

**"AMANDA,"** you both shout in unison as you both race to the counter to see a sight that makes the both of you want to do something brave and stupid.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...Down The Street...<strong>_

"I can't believe you were able to 'convince' me to come into town to get some chocolate **(that you probably don't need),** then go get some ice for my ice business," Kristoff complained to his wife.

"Well, I **ALSO** wanted to get out of the castle to see if we can find the vigilante in action or the guy he mentioned yesterday," Anna said as Kristoff straighten up about Anna's surprising plan. He never would've thought it that way. Score one for Anna for thinking and planning ahead.

"Good point," Kristoff completely going along with the idea about either finding the vigilante or Elsa's ('supposed') candidate for a suitor.

"So what do you think this guy looks like," Anna asked.

"I don't know but if he does something that spells out **'JERK,'** I'm gonna...," Kristoff was interrupted by an approaching citizen who had a look of shock, concern and fear on her face.

"Princess Anna. Come quick! There is a fight going on," she said as she ran ahead with the royal couple not to far behind.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Back At The Shop...<strong>_

Things weren't going well with you or what you were seeing in front.

"**RELEASE MY DAUGHTER**, Lt. Carter," Alexander boomed with authority as he marches up to Carter who had Amanda by her hair **(_**in** a really painful way I might add)._**

"I don't take orders from you, grandpa. And who is this," Carter asked as if he didn't care about the answer.

_**"You worst nightmare,"**_ you answered in anger as you punch Carter on to his back, forcing him to let go of Amanda as you jumped over the counter to the outside for a fight. Carter quickly recovers and tries to analyze this new opponent who was standing off in front of him.

"What was that. No one has been able to punch me **THAT** hard before," he said feeling the after effects of the mark you recently gave him, was beginning to throb in pain. As he continues to eye you up and down, you could tell this guy was going to keep harassing this family of blacksmiths and it's time somebody to take a step forward and stand up for what they thought was right.

"So **YOU** are Carter? If you wanna know, a friend told me he met a Carter not too long ago and apparently he described as a self-centered, egotistical, jerk with no regard for helping others...except for himself. I'd bet you aren't even that strong, you just hide it behind a face that is really intimidating as it is annoying. No wonder I'm glad to be here in Arendelle...because I get the chance to shut people like you up for causing problems," you say taking a battle stance.

"A peasant with a backbone. How original. Let's see if you can back it up," Carter says as he sprints forward but you catch his punch without flinching.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself," you commented as you pulled his arm over your neck, so you could lift him up into a vertical suplex for a good five seconds before you land on your back followed by Carter's back. You got right back up but Carter was a little slow because the suplex made his back wince in extreme pain due to the hard ground.

When he does get back onto his feet, he throws sloppy punches that are too slow for you to even worry about, so you just slap them away but he stuns you by giving you a quick leg to the gut, making you bend over pain as he just smirks. You see Carter back up for a kick to your exposed head but you didn't feel like going a session with this guy, so you decide to end this match quickly, so you thought of a quick plan of submission. So when Carter's left foot leaves the ground, you dodge at the last second and grab his ankle causing Carter to suspended by his ankle, which you now have control over. People nearby were wincing in fear at the sight of you having Carter in position that could cost him a limb. A position that **NO ONE** in Arendelle has ever seen before...ever.

"What is this," Carter asked trying to get his foot free from your deathly grasp.

"It's called an "**Ankle Lock**." A simple and yet, painful submission maneuver. Tap the ground to accept defeat, otherwise the pain will worsen," you warned as you put the twisting pressure on Carter's left ankle as he tries his best to try and fight out of your grip but its too much pain for him to handle.

"Okay! OKAY! Just make it stop! **MAKE THE PAIN STOP,"** Carter yells as he taps the ground constantly to signal you to let go. But you wait an extra few seconds to let the embarrassment and the mental bruising sink in.

**"FREEZE,"** someone shouted. "By order of the Arendelle Royal Guard, you are under arrest," a man said in Arendelle guard armor as more men approached with spears in hand. All I aimed at you.

"Fine then. I give up," You blankly answered as you hold up both of your hands as the guards seemed confused for a few seconds. Never have they had someone give himself up so easy. At least not without a chase or a small brawl before the usual arrest.

"What's your name," the lead guard asked as he approached you and bonded your hands with rope. You look behind him to get a glimpse of Anna and Kristoff wondering what's going on. But the next thing you say completely wasn't what they were expecting.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), sir," you answered as he pushed you forward in the direction of the castle for interrogation later. Making the crowd of people disperse but the last 2 people who saw you and the guard walk away were thoroughly confused.

"Anna," Kristoff began, but she knew what he was going to say.

"We got to tell, Elsa. Quickly," Anna said as they raced back to the castle, hoping they can tell Elsa about you before something bad happens in your interrogation.

* * *

><p><strong>Good news. We have reached over 4,000 views. Now lets see if we can make the number of reviews go up as well.<strong>

**Also, not bad, hero. Now that you got their attention, let's see what their response will be and how will it affect you. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Judgment Time! Will the Princess and Ice Master be able to convince the Queen to take it easy on your punishment or will feel the true icy wrath of the Ice Queen. All while dealing with Guardsman Carter who has it out for you?**

**Find out now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...The Dungeon...<strong>_

You were just sitting there, chained up against the wall with nothing to do but watch the sunlight get brighter and brighter as the afternoon progresses on. Winding up in prison wasn't something you wanted to do TOO often but the reason why you love to agree doing it from time to time is because you get some time alone with the guard captain and/or one of the royal family members.

"The castle staff and guards really know how to take care of a prisoner...," you say to yourself as you eye a human skeleton in the corner which makes you nervous on the inside.

"That is if they don't forget about me first," you realized as you hear heavy, clanging footsteps behind the door. A man behind it gives some orders to possibly some guards who were already guarding the door possibly to prevent your escape. Soon, the door opens. A man in a guard's armor comes in with brown hair and mild sideburns but has no mustache or beard. Then, 2 guards follow him in and flank him to make sure I don't try anything. The man grabs a chair and looks at your supposed defeated state as you look at him as if you are amused to see him.

"My name is Guardsman Donnic and I will be your interrogator today," the man says as he looks you straight in the eye without flinching.

"So, I took a look at the statements for what happened earlier. It seems you are a troublemaker who loves to start trouble, especially for the royal guard," he concluded while the other guards just smirk at you, expecting you to be more of an annoyance then a threat. But you just relaxed yourself as you said your piece of the story.

"What do you mean? I didn't start anything. I only finished it," you answered causing Donnic to look at you with narrow eyes. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and frustrated. You mentally start to piece this situation together. 'Does he know Carter to some extent?'

"Says here, you threw the first punch at one of our comrades," he says which makes you get angry.

"It was a justifiable action. I did it because he was harassing a girl by pulling the hair on her head. If I didn't do something, she may have a wound on her head," you said knowing usual assault that involves a female's lengthy hair usually ends with that assaulter forcing her head against a hard surface that would leave a wound as a plain as day.

"And fighting him in the middle of the street? Was that justifiable," Donnic asked. He wanted to see what this man wanted. Fighting guards out in the open like that is a sign of rebellion and possibly civil war.

"Yes. If you were in my position, you and I wouldn't even be having this conversation," you said which makes Donnic think for a moment.

"Take him to the Queen. I want her to hear what this man has to say," he ordered as the two guards unlock your chains and escort you to the council meeting.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Meanwhile...In The Council Room...<strong>_

"I don't see why you continue to avoid be courted, milady. Prince Vincent, heir to the Pennington House would make a wise choice for a spouse," one councilman said hoping for the Queen to reconsider the offer to no avail. Thankfully, she won't have to hear the offer again after awhile due to an unexpected interruption.

"Elsa! ELSA! You are **NEVER** gonna believe this," Anna said running into the council room with Kristoff following quickly behind.

"Coming from you, Princess Anna. That might be an understatement," Gerda said with a smile knowing the Princess to have huge fantasies on the unparalleled level when she sees something out of the ordinary.

"Princess Anna, calm down. What has you and Master Kristoff so spooked," Kai asked feeling the need to help her if there is a problem.

"Well, remember when the vigilante mentioned (Y/N) (L/N) as a possible suitor," Anna asked her sister, which got the council's undivided attention.

"Yes," Elsa answered remembering the meeting in the cemetery with vigilante.

"Well. Apparently, we found him," Kristoff said with a nervous smile.

"Okay. Well, did you try to talk to him and bring him to the castle," Elsa said thinking that they had an opportunity to talk to the guy.

"Well, 2 things you should know," Anna rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous smile.

"What," Elsa asked. By observing the way the couple in front of her are acting, Elsa could tell that something **IS** wrong.

"The first thing is you don't need to worry about him coming to the castle...because he's already here," Kristoff began which made Elsa surprised on the inside.

"But it kind leads into the second thing. Uhm. Well, he got into a fight with another guard in town and so...he's been arrested," Anna said slowly then finished quickly which made everyone gasped.

"Well, let's ask the guards to bring him up from the dungeon, so we can talk to him," Elsa suggested before an a new voice beat her to the punch.

"No need, my Queen because I thought of that same idea after I was done interrogating him," Guardsmen Donnic said from the door as he brought you in. Your clothes look at little torn, good guess from the rusted chains in the dungeon but nothing extreme. As you kept your head down the whole time until you took a knee, you let Guardsmen Donnic explain the situation before you could speak your case.

"My queen, this man was arrested earlier for assaulting an Arendelle Guardsman and disturbing the peace. He says he doesn't regret anything due to the nature of the situation although let's hear what he has to say before we give him a suitable punishment," Donnic addressed as he spoke your case then stepped off to the side.

Anna and Kristoff couldn't tell what to do from here...except watch the soap opera of drama in front of them.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," you say from your position as you look her straight in the eye.

"Greetings, uhm...," Elsa began but quickly blushed with a stutter without asking your name first.

"(Y/N) (L/N). You may have heard of me. From our 'mutual' mystery man," you reminded the Queen who gave you an assuring nod.

"Yes. From the vigilante. He says YOU would be a worthy candidate to be a suitor...for me," Elsa said with a slight blush, but the idea of you and her didn't sit well with everyone else.

"My Queen. Surely this must be a trick. He couldn't be worthy of the crown, let alone to court **YOU** of all people," one councilman said in defiance to the idea of you and the Queen together.

"And how would you know that? Do you know me or my background...before I came to Arendelle," you ask the councilman who only stares at you and scoffs in silence without an answer.

"No? Then shut up," you said which made the councilman stand up from his seat and point at you in anger.

"Mind your tongue, boy...or you may lose it quicker then you can talk back to the authority of this council," the councilman threaten back as you were barely phased by the threat.

"And this is the thanks I get for helping a family of blacksmiths. And I thought Arendelle was nicer then this," you fired back as everyone is confused on what you said.

"What do you mean by 'helping' a family of blacksmiths," Anna asked as everyone was prepared for anything you were about to say.

"Well, I went to a local Blacksmith shop in town to sell some weapons that I have collected throughout some secret locations around Arendelle and I wanted his opinion on how much they were worth. But before the man could pay me for the high quality weapons, his daughter had to go to the counter to deal with a customer, but before we knew it, she screamed for help," you explained as everyone got a look of concern of their faces.

"When her father and I went to see what was happen, I saw the guard holding her by her hair. I didn't even have time to think, I just acted on protective instinct. And the rest Guardsman Donnic already knows," you say mentioning your interrogator who only nodded his head in agreement to your story.

"Look, I did throw the first punch. I can't deny that, however, if I didn't do something, it would make me a monster by not interfering or not caring about her safety," you said looking at the council, namely Elsa who was touched by your words. Risking your safety for someone you never knew and getting arrested just to tell it how it really happened. Such a honest man.

"So you are saying a guard assaulted a girl? Do you have a name," Queen Elsa asked in a polite tone.

"2nd Lt. Carter," you answered blindly with disdain and hate.

"Impossible. Carter is one of our best knights on the roster and is well respected in Arendelle. In fact, he would be a considered a worthy candidate for a suitor for the Queen if he was royalty and not nobility," one councilmember mentioned, making Elsa wince in uncertainty about being paired with Carter of all people. She couldn't even imagine him as King because it just sounded wrong in every possible outcome.

"Trust me. Carter would be a horrible king as well as a horrible husband for the Queen. You just need to see it to believe it," you said making Elsa bring a small smile onto her face that someone was in agreement of her thoughts. "Not to mention, he has something against that Blacksmith family and I intend to find out before something bad happens," you warned thinking about the worst case scenario.

"Like what will happened," Kristoff interjected. When you were about to respond, the council doors burst opened with the man in question arriving unannounced in angry manner.

"Apologies, my grace and council but there was an incident today in the square that requires our attention," Carter blurts out before seeing you glare at him in front of council which makes him smile in surprise.

"On second thought, never mind. You are in the midst of punishing him. I guess wasted my time coming here. Good day, everyone," Carter acknowledges as he turns to exit but you 'insists' that he stays a bit longer.

"Hey, Carter. How's the ankle," you ask out loud which makes him stop in his tracks and look at you with 'controlled' anger in his eyes.

"I don't need to explain my condition to you, peasant," Carter said as opened the door to step out

"Well, I just wanted to know...because I want to see what I need to do to you...to let you know that you can't do whatever you want in this town. Not as long as I'm around," you said making Anna take a few steps back.

"Are threatening me, freak," Carter said as he was ready to go for his weapon, while you stared him down, expecting him to do something stupid.

"Yeah but you should already know that because I don't make fake threats to my future opponents. I follow them up in battle," you said with a smirk as Carter approaches you while you hands were still bound. Everyone in the room are silent, expecting a beat down. But you weren't in the mood to give Carter another one, at least not yet.

"You got lucky," he fired back making you think he was making an excuse of having a bad day that occasionally happens to everyone.

"Luck had nothing to do with what I did to you, soldier boy. It was **ALL** skill and if you **STILL** think I was faking earlier, why don't you ask Guardsman Donnic to give you the keys to these cuffs, so I can prove it to you again," you fired back making Carter ball his hand up in a fist to hit you.

"Enough," the Queen ordered as you were apprehended by Anna and Kristoff while Carter was restrained by the two guards who were with Donnic when they interrogated you earlier. "Surely, you both want to let off some steam but I suggest saving that anger for later."

"What do you mean," you ask the Guardsman Donnic who places himself between the two groups as he spoke the nature of the situation the two of you are in.

"In 5 days time, there will be Arendelle's Annual Summer Festival," Guardsman Donnic said which made you recall seeing a poster sponsoring the event on one of the bulletin boards around the city.

The festival will have a full crowd of citizens to witness such an event. Complete with games, skits, and physical matches. And it seems we are one match short of a full schedule, so what would your match be boys," Donnic asked you and Carter who eyed each other with hate thinking of ideas to squash their opponent like a hammer to a grape.

"How about a joust," Carter suggested but his idea was quickly shot down.

"Sorry, Solomon and Trevor have that match," Donnic said because he remembered fully why they wanted that match.

"How about a wrestling match," you suggested, causing everyone to look at you in surprise.

"Wrestling? Are you sure," Elsa says in concern since wrestling was an **EXTREME** sport that required a waiver and **A LOT** of skill.

"I agree. It's the only kind of match that's just physical enough for me to put your face on the mat and show everyone in Arendelle that your first victory was a fluke," Carter said to you while you were begging yourself to let yourself out of these bindings.

"You sure? Because I have a better stipulation. Whoever wins, automatically gets to take her majesty out on her first public date," you said causing the council, Anna and Kristoff to gasp while Elsa just blushed red. "And on top of all that, I get your job as a guard."

_'Is he serious,'_ Elsa thought in surprise of the supposed reward for the would be winner for the upcoming festival.

"Okay. And what if I win? What do I get," Carter asked, making sure you didn't try to pull a fast one on him for a fair reward.

"Then, you get to take her majesty out on a date, and I get to serve a month's worth of time in prison for attacking you first," you countered which made Carter think it over and smile while had faces of concern.

"Deal," he says holding his hand out, insisting a handshake which was annoying you to no avail.

"I would shake your hand but mine are currently cuffed right now. No matter, I will see you at the festival, jerk," you say with glare as Carter scoffs at you and exits the room.

"Now what to do with you," the male councilman who annoyed you earlier said.

"Look, just let me go, so I can go and prepare for my match. Besides, it's not like I can leave Arendelle because I don't have any other home then here and if I ran away, Carter wins by default, and I would be hunted without rest. Lastly, I could take a rough guest her majesty would **NEVER..._EVER..._**be courted by that douche," you said, explaining your position in all of this.

"On that we can agree," Kristoff said behind you, which made you turn around and smile at him in agreement.

"Yeah, me and my husband (upon the Queen's orders), will watch him to make sure he doesn't try anything," Anna volunteered which made everyone in the room begin to worry.

"Are you sure that's wise, Princess Anna. Because we don't mind throwing him into a prison cell until the festival starts," a female council member suggested despite you giving her a mad glare.

"Trust me, if he does try anything that may put us in harm's way, then you can have the guards arrest him," Anna suggested as you just looked at them with disagreement but at least it gets you out of prison for awhile longer. Man, being a civilian sucks when you are doing the right thing.

"Alright, then. So it settles then. (Y/N) (L/N), I hereby task you to be in the company of my brother in law, Kristoff and my sister, Princess Anna until the festival's opening day," the Queen ordered as Guardsman Donnic released you from your cuffs.

"Yes, ma'am," you replied with bow as you turned around and introduced yourself to the royal couple.

"So, let's go. I know the perfect place for me to train for my match," you said as the couple followed you out of the room.

_'For sake of my happiness and quite possibly, Arendelle's future, please win,'_ Elsa mentally prayed as she watched you leave with Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Can you pull off a sweet Assassin victory worth fighting for? Or a bitter sweet victory dipped in Templar influence worth throwing into the forge. You'll never know until next time, hero.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**The game is set and the match is on! Now can you hold in the anxiety as the festival approaches...or will unexpected events make you want to jump the gun before the action can truly start? Find out next.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequence 1, Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...With Anna and Kristoff...<strong>_

You knew explaining to the royal family that you are an undercover assassin from an foreign country that was assigned to secretly look after the royal family with specific tenants and holy beliefs to help keep the teachings of your ancestors alive. But you'll cross that bridge when you get to it. Right now, you need to worry about this match with Carter. And your new friends are trying to do whatever they can to support you in your match...

"So you're (Y/N) (L/N). No offense but I was expecting more from you," Kristoff said after getting a good look at you which irked Anna in a bad way.

"Kristoff. Be nice," Anna warned her husband as they walked behind you.

"It's okay, Princess. This isn't the first someone looks at me as if I was a nobody," you calmly said with a shrug in your shoulders.

"The vigilante said you would be a wise candidate to court Elsa. But the question is why," Kristoff asked, despite Anna looking at him with a questionable look but decide to let it go because it was a question that continuously bothered her.

"Well, for one, I don't really care if Elsa chooses me or Carter. I just want her to be happy," you answered which made Anna smile.

"I know she has a kingdom to look after but in my opinion, happiness should come first. Otherwise a life as a puppet ruler will **ALWAYS** be miserable with no happiness whatsoever," you said with sad tone. "The council will always tell Elsa what to do and what's best **ONLY** for Arendelle, and not what's best for her **AND** Arendelle simultaneously."

"What do you mean by _**'puppet'** _ruler," Kristoff asked, thinking you have something bad planned for Elsa while Anna looks at you with concern.

"Well, what if I told you I'm getting a major aura of negative from Carter," you suggested, making Anna look at you curiously with Kristoff a bit surprised at what you are talking a bit.

"And I take it that's bad, right," Anna asked, knowing the whole situation.

"Yes, and I believe that if Carter beats me at the festival, Elsa won't be able to do anything or better yet, be happy for a full day or two. She will be **FORCED** to be courted by a jackass with an ego problem. And what's worst is that a few members on the council support him in his future victory. So its safe to say, I don't need to just win, I need to pull him off of his high horse and make him feel like a nobody like me, a common man. At least the goal is to make him feel discouraged and uncomfortable about trying to beat me," you said as explained the severity of the situation to the Princess.

"Anyway, Kristoff. I need you to be my sparring partner for my wrestling exercise," you said as Kristoff 'happily' volunteered.

Kristoff didn't like this but then he realized that this was a perfect opportunity to see what you can do to an opponent. But to make a long evening short, Anna had a front row seat to the funniest looking wrestling march she has ever witnessed...because Kristoff loss in the most embarrassing way possible: submission via **'Cross Armbar.'**

Kristoff wouldn't stop rubbing his right arm afterwards but he did give you a lot mutual respect for protecting yourself and Elsa's happiness when the time comes. The only thing you needed to prove was were you up to the task?

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>...The Next Day...<em>**

You were up early so you could visit her majesty, at least to explain the rules of the match. While you were walking through town as a normal citizen, rumors of your match have already spread through the populace. As you took a seat on a bench, you heard a group of people nearby, conversing as you listened.

"Did you hear 2 candidates will face off in a wrestling at the upcoming festival for a chance to court her majesty," one guy said to his friends.

"Yeah. I heard Guardsmen Carter was one of the candidates but I don't know who the other guy is," a young woman said.

"I heard it was a foreigner. Thinking he's all tough talk to the take on a Guardsman of all people," another guy said

"Well, I saw him take on Carter in the middle of the street in front of a blacksmith store yesterday and believe me, that guy would make **ME** want to tap out because that move he had Carter in **LOOKED** painful. Carter wouldn't stop limping for a full hour," the last guy said who was a guardsman.

"He did that?! Wow," the first guy said in astonishment.

"They're foreigners, man. They are more animal than man. They'll rip to shreds, so be careful," the second guy scoffed in denial about his displease for foreigners.

"Yeah, right," you mutter in annoyance as you prepared to get up until a new conversation stopped you in your tracks.

"So anything about that house fire," the girl asked the guardsman.

"The investigation of the house has yielded no clues. Nothing concrete. We have no crucial evidence to belie that someone caused that fire," the guard said making people around curious while you knew what to do next.

"Sounds like my chance to get involved," you said as you got and headed towards where the house fire was.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Ruins of the House Fire...<strong>_

You arrived shortly after midmorning's Sun has begun to descend into the afternoon and the cool breeze from the wind helped somewhat. But you felt like something was off...and something bigger was amidst.

"Hmmm. It seems whoever did this wasn't trying to 'kill' the family...but maybe send a 'scary' message to the people. My guess, it must be some kind of warning...but for what," you ask yourself as you look around for more clues.

Eventually, you find something that peaks your interest, it's a book...with a metal lock...and with little burnt residue on the sides. You see due to the fire, it caused the lock to prematurely melt and rust upon exposure to extreme heat. As you pop it open, you find out that this is a...

Then, so something shines the sunlight into your eyes for a brief second until you realized that with a closer inspection, you worst fear has came true.

"The Templars have invaded Arendelle. But the real question is who are the Templars in Arendelle," you said/asked yourself as you hold up a red Templar necklace in front of your face, glaring at the piece of jewelry in disdain about the physical and political harm they could do to a person.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Later... At The Conclusion Of A (Secret) Council Meeting...<strong>_

"So, it's agreed then," a council member said to finalize a matter.

"Yes. Since Carter has been doing whatever he could to be brought into the fold with us, let THIS wrestling match be his final test. A reason to initiate him," the councilman said as he prepared to leave the room.

"Councilman Ragnarok. Are sure that is wise? What if Carter loses," a fellow councilmember said from his seat.

"Remember, Kemp. Every time Carter gets himself into trouble, we have to assist him. Well, now he is put into a situation where he has to rely on himself and his abilities to get what he wants. If Carter wins, he's in but if the foreigner wins? Well, let's see what the foreigner can do because he was able to call Carter out for challenge then he must be prepared or stupid," Ragnarok explained as Kemp grew uneasy.

"Yeah. Besides, I think this festival is going to be one to remember because everyone will be seeing it, even the guards who are on duty guarding the castle will be able to see the action," Titus, Captain of the Guard said.

"You better not lose, Carter," Kemp said as he walked out, following the others.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>...Unknown Location...Carter's Room...<strong>_

Carter was mentally preparing himself for the match as he practiced hitting a dummy in his room.

"This is it, Carter. You going to take on this pathetic foreigner and prove to the whole kingdom that he is nothing but scared weakling that tremble beneath my heel as I put his head into the mat," Carter says with fire in his eyes.

**"****THIS I SWEAR!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Tension is thick and you are hot on the trail but you may not like what you find. Secrets are kept secret until somebody breaks the ice. But who will be the one who breaks it first? Find out next time.<strong>


End file.
